No Need for Words
by vin.fireclaw
Summary: PGSM. Rei/Minako. Between them, words meant nothing. It was the actions, the little things, that counted.


This fic was written for the lj community yuri (underscore) challenge's summer of 2007 round. The request was Rei/Minako - song - "And after it was all said and done, there wasn't a song of Minako's that she didn't know by heart; not a one that she didn't sing along with in her heart, even if her voice refused." (from Rei) . Like most of my fanfics, it's an experiment with style and stuff although this is one of the rare ones that I actually like while I wrote it.

* * *

**No Need For Words**

There really wasn't much to say.

For Rei felt like she didn't need to; it wasn't so much words that were the bridges between them, conveying their strong, bubbling emotions that they both experienced when together, as much as it was just being _there_...there with the other. The long gazes were enough, the subtle, barest traces of touches, the way Minako moved, opened her mouth to say something—actions seemed to be more than enough. Words were useless and so easily misunderstood. They didn't need them.

They were both hardheaded and stubborn. Rei could feel—and still did whenever they came together—the frustration poring out that was then translated into harsh words. It was inevitable, their fights. Perhaps it was because their very natures clashed and there always seemed a constant need to prove their worth, to one up the other. But that was ok; it was just how they were. Rei couldn't imagine nor did she want it any different. Then again, they got along just fine when they wanted to. That was alright too, Rei decided.

Nothing had changed between them, even after their death and rebirth. They were still the same inflexible people that they were, perhaps even more so now. Even though, Rei swore, once and a while those barriers would fall and she could see something, something that gave her hope. It was ridiculous, trivial, and had it been someone else besides her, Rei would've scoffed and scorned the person for being so wistful. But she still clutched onto that little strand of whimsical hope and she wished that one day one of them would have the gall to turn those small actions into larger ones. That, one day, they would accidentally stumble onto the right words that never seemed to come out right, words which were meant to convey their feelings that didn't halfway end up turning, spurning into the beginnings of their heated, legendary conflicts.

But nothing had changed between them, even after their death and rebirth. Minako had launched herself completely into her work as an idol, slowly enrapturing the world with her song and Rei had committed to her duties at the shrine. Around the time Minako left Japan for England, she traveled to Kyoto. Their distance changed nothing and, every once and a while, when they would meet up again with the others, they did what they did best when put together in the same room: bicker.

And yet, there were two times where Rei felt the most complete; that the empty, gaping abyss in her had been suddenly filled with a feeling that she could not describe: perhaps it was contentment but only if that feeling was a thousand times stronger. Once was when Rei had stood there, summoning the powers of Mars, calling forth her weapon, and suddenly found Venus' in her other hand. The sensation…it was so powerful—Rei's chest heaved, back and forth, and that emotion! So strong, so fulfilling that there was no words to say it, no words to explain it. If Rei had time to focus on it, she would have basked in it. She had experienced that feeling again when she lay on that hospital bed reaching forward, sending her everything to her friends in hopes that her efforts would reach them—reach _her_. When they did and Rei felt the fiery powers of Mars return to her, she felt it also being channeled by someone else.

_Her_.

It was a two way connection. She felt power of Venus as well, again. It was oddly…comforting. That was the word; it was something like that.

The days leading up to Usagi's wedding had been awkward. Neither one of them refused to acknowledge anything. Was there anything to acknowledge? She doubted it herself sometimes and wondered what exactly did she want from Venus. Did she want something? It was frustrating. And even during Usagi's wedding, all she could do—did—was fight Minako, bump shoulders, butt heads even silently. They were like children.

Honestly, with Minako, Rei thought that she had reverted back to an elementary schooler dealing with someone that she…she—treating the other awfully even though she secretly had a…a…what?

What was it?

They parted ways after that. There was nothing else to it. Minako went back to her jet set life and she went back to her world of peace and solitude. Of course, Rei secretly bought all Minako's albums and even got a laptop to keep up with the latest news. She also wasted so much money on all those singles, merchandise, and those stupid stuffed "kupii" monsters. She hoarded them all under in the depths of her closet and only took them out once and a while to sigh wistfully at or perhaps open a CD case to listen to a song she had already memorized.

She didn't know it, but the former Venus secretly called Usagi every week to discretely ask about her. If Usagi didn't know, Minako tried the others. Once she even hired someone to trail her though Rei quickly found that one out. That had lead to one of their most spectacular fights yet.

It was refreshing, perhaps, their fights. Minako lived the life of an idol; there was never much opposition to her will and she always was on her best behavior to ever unleash her pent up tension on someone. And Rei herself was a miko (or a priestess, depending upon the time of inquiry), enough said, without putting into the equation that she was intimidating and knew it, but was secretly too nice express any of her stronger emotions. Perhaps they really did need to butt heads, even if their outlandish fights got in the way of…of other possibilities.

Even though Rei meant every word she said to Minako, she often found herself wondering if there was something else behind her sentiments. There was always a huff of annoyance, an angry glare that she shot at the so-called avatar of Love and Beauty, and perhaps an insult about the songs that she sang. Those had become a habit now that they didn't see each other often—it was the easiest thing to rile the usually serious ex-Senshi. Rei had become an expert at pushing every single one of the popstar's buttons. She naturally found the exact phrase and the exact caustic tone of delivery to set Minako off in an angry rage.

And yet, after it was all said and done, there wasn't a song of Minako's that she didn't know by heart; not a one that she didn't sing along with in her heart, even if her voice refused as it always did. For Rei secretly held onto that bit of hope that maybe, maybe Minako was also "that type" or would, at least, accept her. Rei had fallen hard and continued to fall harder every single time she brought those headphones to her ears and became spellbound by that siren's song. She desperately wished that the songstress meant every word, that she had the capacity to feel the way she proclaimed in her countless and extremely popular love ballads. That was why Rei insulted Minako's songs, refused to sing them—memorized each word, every beat, every refrain. Perhaps that was the reason, the something that kept her going.

Ah, the cycle of turmoil and strife continued to spin endlessly and they continued to dance their intricate dance that made everyone around them shake their head and sigh heavily. Never a word or a phrase passed between them that indicated anything could exist between them but a burning rivalry. But, in truth, there wasn't really anything that had to be said. Most of it had been conveyed by the subtlest, the barest trace of actions. The rest was hidden somewhere in their impulsive fights. They were both too blind to see it, however.

Until one day, once upon a time, in a place lost in the slowly churning, convoluting gap that is one's memory—such things were not important, only the action—something happened.

Rei didn't remember what exactly she had said to piss Minako off. It was perhaps something about her style, her songs, or perhaps something about her general attitude. But it, whatever it was, seemed to penetrate Minako's nearly impenetrable (for someone other than Rei) armor. She had tensed up and shouted her biting retort. Whatever it was, it was not important. For it was then that Rei saw something change in Minako's posture. It was so faint that only through years and years of Minako-watching she could read it. There the international superstar's hands had unclenched and her body had shifted. The tension had released by a fraction. But most importantly, Minako's eyes, wide and so very dark brown, had blinked, her steely visage softened, and her mouth had adoringly crooked up.

"Minako." That was all Rei had said. The other girl's smile—more of a smirk than anything—widened. She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Rei," Minako had replied.

Seconds trickled away as they continued to stare deeply at each other, as if in an undeclared staring contest, willing themselves not to blink, not to lose to the other. And then…Rei felt her body move forward—it was surreal—she hardly believed what was happening. Her arms wrapped around the other's slim form and she brought herself closer until their bodies mended together and she could feel her heart beating with Minakos, together, at the same rate, and Minako's breath upon her face was oh-so-very tantalizingly. It was like an idle daydream, a half-formed wish. Time seemed to stop. There had to be billions of cliché phrases, song lyrics, poetic serenades for those seemingly endless seconds. And then…

Minako laughed. The spell was broken.

"What are you waiting for?"the idol teased, unable to help herself.

Rei felt herself instinctively bristle but instead of barking out her reply, her response was to fiercely kiss Minako as hard as she could. Rei's lips crashed brutally into hers. And then they battled an entirely different, but quite similar duel as they always did. Both wanted to end as the victor. Neither one was too sure who broke off first. And then they glared at each other again, the intensity of their looks would of made anyone else burst into tears and shrivel up into nothingness.

And then…both of their gazes softened immeasurably. Rei's smile was gentle, almost doleful, as she fought to keep herself from turning away and red while Minako completely failed at preventing a stupid, happy grin from her face as she reached forward and delicately cupped Rei's cheeks in the palms of her soft hands.

The next time they melted forward it was all soft. Soft were the hesitant, shy, inquisitive touches as they explored each other in the way they had secretly dreamed of. Soft were the lips that seemed to melt together. One kiss ended where another began and another and another and…and…yes, this was what they were both waiting for. This the thing that dreams were made of.

…she distinctively heard wedding bells in the background, Usagi claimed as she slid her arm into Mamoru's with the most ridiculously large, shining smile on her face. And there were roses that framed the scene! Complete with multi-colored shoujo bubbles and the sound of a hundred violins playing sweetly in the background! There were doves flying, birds chirping, and singing angels! It was soooo romantic! Wai! Waiii!

The rest of them could only nod their heads in agreement and hold back their laughter, desperately hoping that they wouldn't be heard, lest they wanted to be the unfortunate target of either one of passionately kissing duo's ire.

And when it was all said and done, there really wasn't much else to say.


End file.
